


Whitney Frost

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: 3 years locked away in the asylum, a mysterious figure visits the lunatic, bug-eyed Whitney Frost and reveals a small leftover dose of her most prized possession.





	Whitney Frost

**Author's Note:**

> I grew fond of Whitney Frost in the second season of Agent Carter and wanted to know what became of her after the show ended and the writers and producers horrible decision for cancellation. So here I wrote my own piece of her evil, twisted ways and liked where I left off. Not sure if I should write more or not. I just have to think of more ideas on where I could with this. I do love Whitney Frost/Agnes Cully and love Wynn Everett portraying her!!!

_Los Angeles, California 1950_

"All gone... Everything... My work..." rambled on the soft-spoken, yet deeply disturbed former Hollywood star, Whitney Frost, who has curled up in one corner of her captive, small bunk cell. She would often pick her head up and stare out towards the bright-sunlit window; her pale blue eyes wide-eyed and empty. And then on several occasions, her fingers would flutter up to brush her face - usually on the cheek where most of the time her deceased husband, Calvin Chadwick, would simply reappear to lean over and kiss her. Calvin was not a threat, but just an illusion to Whitney's brain. The dead man could only give his wife love and self-assurance.

"You are still the best thing there is, sweetheart," Calvin would always remind her. He bent low on his knees to place a hand on her, but she could never feel it.

"I failed... It's gone... All gone... Everything I worked so long and hard for..." Whitney hugged her bare legs together with her bruised, thin arms and rocked herself gently on the concrete cement floor. The side of her mouth twitched along with both shoulders sagging underneath her flimsy, white cotton hospital gown. It has been 3 years since her unsuccessful achievement and loss over Zero Matter. Without its wicked dark energy, she has felt more empty and powerless than ever before. Whitney Frost has become nothing more than a mere shell. From time and time again, she keeps blaming herself for screwing up the mission during that fateful, unforgettable summer of 1947.

"Oh Cal... I was close... So close..." Whitney felt a stinging tear of flesh break off as soon as she spread her chapped white lips into a wide, gruesome smile. Her bottom lip split open and was bleeding now. She had a coppery taste of her very own blood inside her mouth.

"You'll do better next time, hon," Calvin responds right back. He holds the tip of her chin and gives her a wink.

Sounds of faint, angry voices come from behind the metal door of the cell. A scuffle comes and goes, which escalates very quickly into a terrorizing brawl match. Calvin Chadwick vanishes while his mentally-unstable wife grows quiet and listens on. She recognizes the painful cries of the prison guards crashing into each other outside the hallway with a few blow punches to the head and then sending off with muffled, low thuds of them falling down.

Whitney hitches up a panicky breath and sits up taller once the mysterious, black-gloved figure approaches her bunk chamber. The individual takes a moment unlocking the metal door of her cell before releasing and shoving it wide open.

The figure holds out a vial of black liquid and shakes the element of Zero Matter, teasingly. 

Whitney Frost looks up with a slight glimmer of hope and laughs out loudly and fully deranged.


End file.
